


PROMPTS FOUND FROM AROUND THE WEB

by BLAUDE



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BLAUDEFICTION PROMPTS!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLAUDE/pseuds/BLAUDE
Summary: JUST NICE THINGS TO WRITE ABOUT ME AND MY BOYFRIEND! I DON'T EXPECT THIS TO GET ANY ATTENTION. THIS IS JUST FOR MYSELF AND FANS OF BLAUDE.





	PROMPTS FOUND FROM AROUND THE WEB

Unraveling the crumpled note that had fallen from the sky, Claude was surprised to see a little heart on it- with the writing ‘B + C’ inscribed. It looked like whoever had written this had taken a lot of time on these two letters as well, judging by the way they were neat and pristine on the paper with little tinier hearts doodled inside the larger heart. Heart-ception?

Really, though, he wasn’t going to keep acting like he didn’t know who this came from. ‘B + C’ was too obvious. “BILL?” The triangle asked the other, who happened to be sitting beside him and watching him expectantly with his one eye. Waiting for whatever reaction he was hoping for.

Then another ball hit him in the hat, knocking it off successfully. Claude looked at his paper attacker in shock, before slowly looking back to Bill who was still eerily staring. “BILL.” He repeated, sounding on edge now. “WHY DID YOU MAKE THESE? AND- AND WHY ARE THEY FALLING FROM THE SKY?” More began to rain down over the landscape before them, littering the golden wheat fields with crumpled paper love-notes.

Bill said nothing as he pulled out an umbrella from behind him, the thing much too large to have been hiding there the whole time. It was comical. He responded at last. “IT’S RAINING BLAUDENOTES.” Voice monotone, added onto his unblinking stare… Claude only stared back, a few more papers hitting him over his little triangle head without the protection of Bill’s umbrella. Taking note of this, Bill shifted closer so that the two could seek refuge together from the onslaught of ‘rain’, which was actually getting a bit ridiculous now. Just how many did Bill write?! Did he mass-produce them?? Had he been hiding a blaudenote-making-factory under his nonexistent nose this entire time?

A hand on his own pulled him out from his thoughts, and he noticed that he had been staring in disbelief at the pouring paper that now obscured the sun’s light. The once bright and warm date, now turned into a storm of love letters. His forming fear of a blaudenote tornado vanished in an instant at the feeling of Bill’s hand curling around his own, and he looked up to his lover. They stayed like that for a while, just staring into the other’s eye. 

Comfortable silence.


End file.
